


Your not perfect, but neither am I

by MangaBitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alliances, America being America (Hetalia), America/England Feels (Hetalia), Bad Cooking, Bedrooms, Beds, Blushing, Bonding, Bottom South Italy, Boys In Love, Brothers, Brothers North Italy & South Italy (Hetalia), Bullying, Childhood Memories, Comfort, Compare and Contrast, Consent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dirty Jokes, Embarrassment, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, EngMano, Established Relationship, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Feels, First Love, Fluff, Funny, Gardens & Gardening, Gay, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Happy, Hobbies, Hugs, I Ship It, Iggymano, Innuendo, Insults, Late at Night, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Mentioned Canada (Hetalia), Minor South Italy/Spain (Hetalia), Multiple Relationships, Naked Cuddling, Nudity, Past Lives, Personal Growth, Perversion, Pervert France (Hetalia), Pervertibles, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Protective England (Hetalia), Protectiveness, Rare Pairings, Reflection, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rumors, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shyness, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleeptalking, Sleepy Cuddles, Soul Bond, Stereotypes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top England (Hetalia), Trust, Trust Issues, Tsundere South Italy (Hetalia), Tsunderes, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yaoi, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Romano rejected affection because it was not something he was used to. Having been denied it a great deal of his life, before coming to live with Spain. But thanks to England, he was slowly adjusting to the feeling.





	Your not perfect, but neither am I

**Author's Note:**

> Another EngMano fic

England lay quietly under the union jack sheets, humming quietly in his sleep. Soft noises escaping his lips as he remained in the land of dreams. Safe and warm in his own bed. Laid comfortably beside his boyfriend, after a night of passionate sex together. The window ajar slightly as the cool night air wafted into the bedroom, causing the curtains to dance lightly.

Lovino laid quietly bedside him, the weight of England's arm wrapped tightly around his body in a protective manner. Holding him as if he would shatter should he let go of the Italian at any time. Letting him know Lovino was still here, showing his love for the Italian male even in his sleep. His softer nature shining through while he was out cold.

Showing that he was more than what other people thought him to be. Smashing any rumours or stories about him instantly, because Lovino had first witness account of this. As stubborn as the English male was known to be, he was actually capable of opening up to people when he trusted them enough. As shown by his allied relationships with Japan and Canada.

The two never had a bad thing to say about him, though they had caught him on a bad day like anyone else had. They had known England for a long time and stood beside him through everything. Sharing many traits in terms of culture with the English male, on account of their long term friendships and sharing traditions with one another.

He seemed to show a different side of himself around them, especially ones he loved. Most likely having become the person he was, due to betrayal, heartache and bad memories. Using them as a way to protect himself so he wouldn't get hurt again, having learned from personal experience about what being too trusting did to you.

But it was different around Lovino, he always put his needs first. He was always careful not to upset him or insult him in any way. He would never bring up sensitive topics unless it was necessary to do so. Even then he knew not to make it awkward or press too heavily on details. Always thoughtful to how this would affect Lovino or what it would be like for him to have to speak about it.

However, there were some things that hadn't changed despite them having been dating for a while. Lovino had a pout on his face, the same one he had worn as a kid while living with Spain. Thinking to himself, while England held him close while he slept peacefully beside him. Trying to take this all in and figure out his feelings about all of this.

It was strange alien feeling, but certainly not one he hated. It was just hard for him to accept physical love after having never experienced it when he needed it growing up. Even when living with Spain, he had never let the guy hug him. Sure, he had looked out for Spain and protected him, but he had never once let the guy hug him. Thinking he would use him and throw him away like everyone else.

Truth be told, next to Spain. England was the only other person he could tolerate out of all his allies. Often finding common ground in terms of personality, enemies and other such things. Well, that and Canada. But their relationship was more of a close friendship or even sometimes brotherly. Seeing in him the brother he never had growing up.

England had never annoyed him like America or his younger brother. Never whining or being a cry-baby when he was annoyed at them or just wanted his space. Which only left him in a worse mood. Simply understanding he wasn't in a mood to talk and needed time to cool off before he was in a more talkative and social mood again.

He never perved over him like France did. He was clearly aroused and attracted to him, but the only time he teased him was behind closed doors. Any other time he was loving and affectionate. He respected Lovino's personal space and consent in terms of physical love and affection. Knowing never to push him out of his comfort zone when he was not comfortable with anything.

He would always knock before entering a room which Lovino appreciated, to which Spain or anyone else would burst in. If he did so by accident, he would always apologize for it. Because of this, it was hard for Lovino to stay mad at or get mad at England at all. Simply because he always thought of him and put him first.

Though he had to admit, despite his awful cooking and lack of any culinary talents. England had an amazing garden, one that was even capable of rivalling that of Spain's and France's. He was good at sowing and knitting, as shown by the handmade pictures and pillows he had in his house. But his best trait had to be his taste in music, the two having sat down together on more than one occasion and rocked out.

He had taken a lot from England, and despite the fact he was not as flashy as many of the other nations. He still deserved to be respected and had a lot to offer the world. Though he had odd hobbies, some of which he actually enjoyed himself. They did not reflect the entirety of the people that were his citizens. They were all different and his allies needed to respect that.

Instead of making fun of him, harassing him and making him feel like shit. They could learn a thing or two about manners and thinking before they speak. They didn't like it when met with backlash from him, yet they were the ones who pressed his buttons to which he lashed out when he had reached his snapping point. Ergo, payback.

Though they called him out on being boring and an old man, Lovino didn't think that fair or kind. They were something that made England happy, bringing him a sense of comfort when he was lonely or isolated. Cheering him up when it felt like the entire world was against him. The poor guy was alone an awful lot because he hid his secrets from others to prevent being judged further.

Something Lovino knew all too well and experienced growing up. Another reason he was so happy with England, was that he never expected anything from him. He never felt pressured to live up to a certain expectation as a lover. He could just be himself. He always felt welcomed in England's home, the place feeling comfortable and relaxed. Like he was returning to his home away from home.

To an extent, they both knew what it was like to be in another person's shadow. Their own qualities and talents being ignored in favour of someone else. Leaving them alone and overlooked. Forgotten in favour of their more popular and well known companions or family members. Simply because they didn't boast and constantly hog the limelight.

America had outshined England from the minute he got big enough. Often bragging about all of his accomplishments in an obnoxious manner or belittling anything England had to say. Never thinking about what he said before he opened his mouth, which more often that not was the reason why fights started or people got mad at him.

He never meant to come across as such an ass, he was just an overachiever and always had to be the best. Not really ever thinking about how his actions came across to other people. However, he meant well and apologized, he just tended to get carried away and forget about being a role model and man, instead of the hero.

In Italy's case, he had always outshone his brother even from birth he had been gifted. He was just a natural, no wonder their own Grandpa had preferred him. He was a chip off the old block. He may not have looked like his grandpa while Lovino was a spitting image, but he had nearly every one of his personality traits. Thus, more recognized as his blood.

However, England always praised his skills and even helped him discover his own. Ones he had never thought he was capable of. A boost in his own confidence that he never knew he needed. He complimented his cooking, always showing gratitude when he helped him in the garden. England was great with his hands, in more ways than one. Something he never expected from him.

Though he had often gotten pissed when the likes of Spain or France saying how cute he was. Hearing it from the likes of England made him happy, hearing honest affection and love from his lips. Not like they were patronizing him or speaking to a child like Spain or France would, which was why he lost his temper so much around them.

He would never understand why the other nations picked on him as much as they did. Sure, England was far from perfect and had a shady past. But deep down he was a good guy despite these mistakes. He had moved on from his past and the many things he had done throughout his existence. He was trying to remake himself and become a new person. Its not like the rest of them hadn't tried to the same thing.

Plus, when he wasn't being a stubborn foul-mouthed stereotype. He was a very protective person and defended anyone he cared for when they needed him. I mean he raised the likes of America after all, so he wasn't all heartless. Despite being hurt when America became independent and the hurtful things he had done, he still loved America and was proud of him to an extent.

Canada always thought highly of him, enjoying his company and had been by his side during the revolutionary war and many others. Even preferring how England treated him like a man while France babied him and spoke to him the same way he had as a child. America felt exactly the same, when he wasn't being a dick towards him.

Lovino then felt himself blush as all these thoughts rushed through his head. Cursing himself for being such a mushy fuck, blaming the situation. He really had changed, and it was all because of the guy now holding him in his arms. He then nuzzled into England's arms, pressing against his body with his back. Allowing his guard to come down.

"Ti amo eyebrow bastard" he muttered sleepily. He would rather die than say it to his face, knowing the latter would possibly tease him unrelentingly because of it. The same way everyone else did, But one day he would find the courage to say it to his stupid smug face. Then he would see who was the cool one.

**Author's Note:**

> the feels are real


End file.
